Secrets In The Magic Club
by islapmofos
Summary: Magic Club decides to do a Love Spell, only Romania has a trick up his sleeve. Sucky Summary I know xD


"Everyone, attention please!" England banged on a desk in the middle of the classroom. "Today, we will be doing a spell." Immediately, the others in the room perked up. Romania stopped playing with his hat and focused his gaze on England. Even Norway looked up from his knitting.

"What spell?" A curious Romanian asked.

"I don't know," England replied. He stepped over to a shelf and pulled out an old, dusty book. He set it on the desk and opened up to a completely random page. He then closed his eyes and trailed his finger on the page. "This one."

"You just guessed at that." Norway said, coldly.

"It saves time, so we don't argue about it." Norway couldn't disagree with that logic. "As I was saying," England bent down and read the text on the book "Love Spell."

"I'm out of here." Norway said instantaneously, and got up for the door.

"Norway, if you leave now, I can't pass you for extracurricular activities." Norway stopped walking, and sat back down, he didn't need England to tarnish his straight A report card.

A light blush appeared on England's face as he read the information on the spell. It said that the spell makes a person fall madly in love with the one doing the spell, but it also mentions the person having undeniably sexy thoughts of the one doing the spell too. Of course, he couldn't mention that to the club, or Norway would leave not even caring about his grade.

"Alright, it says we have to say this, and then fill in this blank with your crushes name and age."

"How do we know if the spell worked? It says it only lasts 3 hours." Romania asked, already planning something up his sleeve.

"That's right," England paused. "We might have to do this tomorrow, so we can get a someone to test it-"

"-Or, we could try it out on each other, and one of us stays guard so the spell can be broken if needed." Romania got up on the desk."I'll do the spell on England, and Norway can keep guard so he doesn't try to rape me." Romania snickered. England sighed, but agreed. Soon, it was arranged. Romania followed the directions in the book and chanted the gibberish written down. Suddenly, England developed a striking headache.(The book mentioned that would happen) Once England recovered, the spell began. England couldn't stop staring at Romania's deep red eyes.

"How do you feel, England?" Romania asked, flashing his famous smile that made all the girls at W. Academy faint.

"I feel..." England shook his head." Romania, you know your really...handsome..."

"Norway, I think it's working..." Romania whispered. England leaned in and kissed Romania on the lips.

Retreating from the kiss, England wore a deep red blush. Romania had planned this all along. He kissed England tenderly, slowly letting his tongue in. England didn't deny it. It wasn't long till they were on the floor full on making out.

Romania let his hands go down to England's waist, and England responded by helping him take off his shirt. One thing led to another, and Romania was just about to enter him when England stopped it.

"What's wrong?" Romania asked. England didn't answer, he simply turned around and put his mouth on the tip of Romania's cock. Romania shivered as England's tongue explored every part of his member. As soon as England finished coating Romania's dick in saliva, he quickly positioned it inside him, not wanting all his hard work to go to waste. They both gasped when it was actually inside. Romania quickened his pace, triggering whimpers and moans from his partner. He then began planting kisses on his British friend. Those kisses soon turned into bite-marks, Romania's biting kink was responsible. A long stream of blood came down, Romania bit a little too hard. Although he whispered an apology in the other's ear, he still took the chance to drink the little bit of blood from the Englishman's neck.

England could care less about the pain, he just wanted to experience ultimate pleasure with this man. Without notice, Romania grabbed England's cock and started pumping it. The two different movements came in perfect alignment with each other. It wasn't long till they both came. They both moaned their loudest, and fell to the floor. England buried his face in the Romanian's chest. They both took a short nap together. Romania was the first to wake up. He put on his clothes and tried to get as much as he could on England too.

As Romania was about to head home, he noticed Norway was asleep, and that he had slept through everything Romania and England did. He chuckled, Romania was lucky this time. He gently shook Norway awake.

"Nnngh, what..what what what happened?" Norway rubbed his eyes. "Did the spell work?" Norway asked, yawning.

"Yeah, it was pretty hilarious, you should have been there." Romania said, casually, doing a great job hiding his secret. They both went home. The matter was never discussed again, because the spell ended with the person losing memory of it (The book mentioned that would happen too). Also, England would blow his top to know they practically drugged him and *cough date raped him cough cough* So, it simply wasn't talked about. Romania slept smiling that night.

My first yaoi story! I hope you like it ;3 I made Romania such a rapist rofl. Anywayyy, please leave reviews :D


End file.
